secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
FORCA ARMADA GUERRILHEIRA
FARG - FORÇA ARMADA GUERRILHEIRA (ARMED GUERRILA FORCE) FARG is a brazilian group destined the activities of guerrilla inside the SL, battles with armies and others military groups. This group does not have connection some with farc or terrorist groups. Our objective is the fair and loyal battle inside the SL. This group believes that it should not be a "parade" of patents. Instead the members of the FARG remember that the ideal and the objective of everybody should be the battle and improvement of the performance as the combatants. Inside to FARG the patent it represents the rank of ability, dedication and competence of the combatant inside the group; and not a position it to be exhibited in the tag. The admission to the group FARG has a fee to be paid, the ingressante will receive uniform and weapon, as well like all necessary minimum stuff to the activities developed by the group. The fee of recruitment will not be returned in case of the member give up of remain in the group or will go expelled of the group. Located on the island Newt The FARG battles according to the rules in SLSALT and STABLE. To be recruited in FARG send IM for Colonel Miyau Ling or Major Duque Bergamasco. Category:Military =CAMPO GUERRILHEIRIO (GUERRILA CAMP)= right|thumb|256px| =UNIDADES (UNITS)= The FARG has units with specific purposes: * FARG - ESQUADRÃO DE ASSALTO (SQUAD ASSAULT) * FARG - UNIDADE DE ATIRADORES (UNIT OF SNIPERS) * FARG - RECRUTAMENTO E TREINAMENTO (RECRUITMENT AND TRAINING) * FARG - PESQUISA E SUPORTE (RESEARCH AND SUPPORT) FARG - ESQUADRÃO DE ASSALTO (ASSALT SQUAD) Elite squad of FARG, composed of men more well trained and equipped in the group. Unit specializing in actions of assault in combat, guerrillas in the jungle, urban guerrillas. Squad composed exclusively of members of FARG, without inclusion of persons external to the group. It has 3 classes: * COMANDO - COM (COMMAND) * LÍDER DE ESQUADRÃO - L.E (SQUAD LEADER) * BOINAS VERMELHAS - BVr (Red Beret) FARG - UNIDADE DE ATIRADORES (UNIT OF SNIPERS) A hunter of FARG is a guerrilla specializing in weapons of accurate shooting. Persegue selected and eliminates enemies with a single shot. The goal of a hunter is to reduce the ability to fight the enemy, shooting down a small number of its major targets. It has 4 classes: * COMANDO - COM (COMMAND) * LÍDER DE CAÇADORES - L.C. (LEADER OF HUNTERS) * INSTRUTOR TÁTICO - I.T. (TACTICAL INSTRUCTOR) * CAÇADOR (HUNTER) Unit composed exclusively of members of FARG, without inclusion of persons external to the group. FARG - SEGURANÇA E DEFESA (SECURITY AND DEFENSE) Team of FARG responsible for security and defense of the Guerrilla Camp of FARG. Our "dog-fight," staff prepared for any attack. Unit composed of members of FARG, without inclusion of people from outside. FARG - RECRUTAMENTO E TREINAMENTO (RECRUITMENT AND TRAINING) Group of recruitment and training of FARG to selection Guerrillas. Those who register in the group (in the SL) must send MI for Colonel Miyau Ling or Major Duque Bergamasco to be recruited and received uniform and weapon, paying a rate of recruitment 10L. 2 internships There two stages offered (beginner recruits and effective recruit). All will be evaluated in your conduct, performance and frequency. After the 2 stages (if approved) come to FARG as Guerrillas. The training sessions will be announced in the notice of the group and all members must attend 5 minutes. RECRUITMENT ONLY FOR BRAZILIANS FARG - PESQUISA E SUPORTE (RESEARCH AND SUPPORT) Unit of FARG responsible for research data relating to the combat and its applications within the SL. Unit intended also to the organization of systems relating to personnel and material from FARG, providing thus support in internal affairs. FARG - EQUIPE DE ENGENHARIA (STAFF OF ENGINEERING) Team responsible for the general construction of FARG. Since the creation of uniforms and yours accessories, as well as constructions for land, environmental, military and the automotive Composed by: * Coronel (Colonel) Miyau Ling * Major Duque Bergamasco * Instrutor Tático (Tactical Instructor) Tags Writer =FARG WEAPONS - STORE= Store the group FARG also located on the island of newt, near the entrance of the FARG camp. It has the best weapons, combat equipment and security systems of the SL. =External Links= FARG Blog Category:Military